


Hey, I'm Here

by Takararara



Series: Incubus Gavin adventure [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Demon Summoning, Depressed Upgraded Connor | RK900, Depression, First Time, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Incubus Gavin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Amanda Stern, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Hank Anderson, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takararara/pseuds/Takararara
Summary: Christopher "Nines" Stern have been fired from the DPD for picking up a fight with his big brother and cause a heavy injured to him because of his jealousy. After months being kicked out from his favorite work place and being torn off from his 'Detective' title, he planned on taking his own life, but he wanted to do something before that.





	Hey, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story :)

**June 21st 2019**

It's been 5 months since he got kicked out from the Detroit Police Department. The reason why is because of his damned big brother, Connor Stern. Who also known as Connor  _Anderson_ now since he got married with the chief of the DPD. It made Chris felt envious. He got his rank upgraded and a husband. Why is he so lucky but Nines isn't? Why does he have to marry with his best friend, his  _crush_ , Hank Anderson? Even their mothers, Amanda Stern, is proud of her oldest son more than the youngest. 

_"I wish you could be like your big brother, married with a wealthy and successful husband, got an amazing job and ranks. I would be more proud of you if you're like him."_

He still remembered those words that came out of his mother's mouth ever since the wedding day. He hated that lines. He hated that voice. He hated his mother, his brother, his back stabbing best friend. He even hates himself. After watching his brother getting married, his jealousy roses until that day. He actually went to Connor's desk, grab his collar and punched his face hard causing a big ruckus. Since his anger controls Nines' emotions and actions, he couldn't stop beating up his own brother to pulp. A few of the workers there are watching, a few are recording, a few are cheering and probably one or two of them went to report Hank, the chief of the DPD.

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Nines! Stop you son of a cunt-!"_

The grey hair man pulled Nines from the unconscious Connor and punched him hard in the cheek, causing the taller male stunned for a moment. He dropped on the floor, feeling dizzy. A few people helped Connor and called the ambulance. 

_"I'm glad he isn't dead, if he is, I'll fucking kill you too."_

Hank stepped closer to the dazed Nines. Crouched in front of him, squinting his grey eyes straight to the blue eyes. 

_"You're fired."_

And that is when his life became fucked up. 

After the news of him being kicked out from the DPD shows on news, articles and even newspapers, the mother of his called and scolded him with angry screams. 

_YOU'RE USELESS YOU KNOW THAT?_

_YOU CAN'T DO GOOD SHIT AT FUCKING ALL!_

_HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BROTHER!_

His heart broke when he heard his mother cries. He wanted to apologize but it's too late. Now everyone hates him, despised him for his actions. So he thought of a better solution.

Ending his life. 

**June 22nd 2019, 7:34 P.M**

Nines doesn't want to take away his life yet. He wanted to do something before he dies. He actually doesn't wants to die as a virgin, but he doesn't want to have a nightstand since of his news. People will probably scared of him as if he will beat them up to pulp like how he did to his brother. But, he remembered about something that his-old-best-pal Hank mentioned when they were at the Jimmy's bar. Something like..

A Succubus/Incubus Summoning.

It's supposedly to be a dark web where people can summon demons like Succubus or Incubus. But why would people want that? Why would Hank know that?

_"There's a report about illegal deep webs and shit, we went to investigate and there's shit tons of fucked up shit like child porn, terrorists chopping people's head off, summoning demons--"_

Right.

He remembered that Hank mentioned the demon summoning. Thank God that his memory bank is still fresh. 

He wanted to try, even if it's illegal or not, but it's the last he wanted and will do before he end his life.

**9:17 P.M**

After hours of diving into the deepest webs, he finally found the link that leads to the demon summoning sections. It's weird how it haven't been taken down yet even the reports of these things were years ago. But of course, Nines need to try first whether it's real or not. 

Deep webs are actually too hard to find or get in, only a professional hacker or programmer could find it. Luckily, Nines' skills with computers are great, he even could hack other people's computers. That is why he used to be good as a detective. 

He found a list of demon summoning on the screen that followed by alphabetic orders. He scrolled the page, eyeing the titles one by one until he found what he wanted.

How To Summon An Incubus 

Without a hesitation, Nines clicked on it. A new page loaded with a dark background and bright red colored font appeared. There is only one picture, a picture something that looked like a pentagram but with different shapes and weird symbols in the center and around the pentagram. Nines thought that this might be how you draw the pentagram. He moved his attention to the steps on how to summon an Incubus. If others wanted to summon a succubus there probably have different steps to do, but Nines don't wanted to summon a succubus. He prefer an Incubus, a male. He prefer to be with a male. Nines' read the instruction carefully so he won't miss any of it. He even saw words that wrote in Latin.

**1\. Draw a pentagram along with the symbols onto the wall next or in front of the bed.**

**2\. Chant these words thrice:**

**"Conjuro te ad proelium qui desideravit actibus sexualibus et adflixit. Ille autem volens me meo det animam meam impleat votum."**

**3\. Use a single drop of blood and smeared it on the wall as the incubus' "agreement"**

**4\. If they appeared to your place, you have to be willingly lend your soul to them as a payment to fulfill your wish.**

Nines wrote all of it down. He wrote the chant carefully so he won't make any spelling mistakes. He is ready to do it. He also saw a small note beneath the picture of the pentagram. 

**Draw the pentagram with red color.**

He opened his draw and rummaging his hand in it, searching for red marker that might left in there. His hands caught a few markers and pens so he pulled them out, searching the red colored marker between the other colored markers and pens. As he found it he drop the other markers and pop off the cap. He drew a perfect circle carefully and follow the picture carefully. When he finished, he compared his artwork with the real pentagram on his computer. Seems the same, he thought. He sat on his bed, facing the circle. He breath in then out then chanted those Latin words, thrice.

"Conjuro te ad proelium qui desideravit actibus sexualibus et adflixit. Ille autem volens me meo det animam meam impleat votum."

He pulled out a box cutter and cut the tip of his finger carefully, as a little bit of blood came out, he smeared it on the center of the pentagram, 'agreeing' the devils to help him. Now, all nines have to do is, sit and wait. He sat on the bed again, staring at the wall with the pentagram for hours. Nothing happened. Nines sneer at himself.

"Of course, it's fake. Mom was right, I'm fucking stupid. Why would I waste my time for this." 

He let out a faint sigh and drop himself onto the bed, staring up the ceiling, then drifted off to sleep. 

**June 23rd 2019 7:12 A.M.**

Nines woke up to the scream of his alarm clock, he felt annoyed that his slumber was disturbed. He had no jobs anymore, why would he wake up so early? He slap the clock button off and continue to sleep, but he got disturbed again with a chime of a doorbell at the door. Nines groans as he stepped out of his bed to his front door. He unlocked his door and opened it. The person that stand in front of his door is.. Attractive.

He wore a tight turtle neck shirt with long sleeves but it couldn't cover his bare stomach and a pair tight leggings that reveals his thighs. His eyes are maroon-ish colored and his hair is dark brown. He also had tail on his upper buttocks. The attractive male gave him a small, seductive smile, waiting for Nines to let him in. 

"Good morning, I'm Gavin."

The male speaks, putting his arms onto his back, leaning a little forward. 

"I'm here to squeeze your cock dry." 

Nines' eyes went wide, this person looks younger than him, might be 20-ish or he might be underage. He just gulped, it couldn't be the incubus that he tried to summon last night. 

"W-Who are you?" 

The incubus, or should he called himself, Gavin, frowns.

"You're horrible! You're the one who called me here!"

He pouted, swinging his tail to make Nines notice it.

"You're the.. Incubus?"

Nines couldn't believe, it. It's real. So the website isn't lying after all.

"Uh-huh, not gonna let me in?" 

The taller male invites the incubus into his house as he shuts the door behind them. The apartment looks messy, there are bottles of wine and beers everywhere, Chinese food container and everything. It's more like a trash disposal place rather than a home. The incubus scanned around but his tail wouldn't stop swinging left to right. He turned to Nines then smiled softly. 

"Pathetic life you have isn't it?"

He said with a faint charming voice that made Nines shivers. He likes it. 

It seemed like Gavin knows where is the bed room is and Nines follows him from behind. The room is messy too, the bottles, books and papers. Unmade beds and much more! After being fired at the DPD, his place is a mess like his life. But for some reason, the incubus didn't complain. If he's some kind of a gay hooker he found by the street, they will probably mocked him for having shit ass messy room.

"I, Um, Didn't expect you to come through the front door.."

Gavin sat on the bed, facing the taller male while he spread his legs a little. His posture is so beautiful, this man is beautiful. 

"You thought that I would come out from the wall? That's usually impossible."

Nines agrees to that, but he's a demon though, can't demons do that?

"Well, compare to that.." 

The incubus stood up again, stepping forward the taller male and his hand caress the bulge on his boxers. 

"I want to squeeze you dry~"

He said, licking his lips, showing off his white sharp fangs. His free hand rubbed across Nines' chest, massage him gently. The hand on his bulge groped and squeezed, making the taller male whimpered. Gavin trails his tongue onto his shoulder, to neck then to his adam's apple. That made Nines shivered. The greedy incubus pulled off the boxers, revealing his half erected cock, twitching eagerly. Gavin give it a squeeze causing the taller male to let out a soft moan.  

"What a nice moan you let out from feeling good."

Gavin complimented. 

His hand that touched the man's chest grab his cheek gently, pulling his face closer to his.

"Stick your tongue out." 

And Nines obeyed, he let out his tongue then Gavin let out his, but it's more wetter and longer. The two of them twirl their tongue together, causing wet sloppy noise. Nines likes this kiss so does Gavin. The incubus caught his tongue and suck it gently. His hand on the cock still squeezing it and even give it a rub. Nines' hips thrust on his grip and he let out his shot. Nines groaned.  Gavin tutted, his hands are wet with semen.

"Oh dear, that was fast. Looks like I have to bully the boy who came fast~" 

The incubus hand still haven't let go of Nines' cock. He rubbed, squeezed and massaged it gently. The cock in his hands kept spilling out cum. How does his cock still pump out cum even after his orgasm? He felt hornier and hornier. He felt like he is under a spell.

"Look, dear."

Gavin hand was wrapping the base of Nines' cock, gripping tightly. His other hand gently rubbed the tip. Then, semen shot out of his cock like a fountain. Nines couldn't stop his moan, the incubus listened to it like a music. After his second orgasm, his legs felt wobbly like a gelatin, Gavin guided him onto the bed and tell him to lay down. Nines' cock is now limp. Gavin's wet hand choking Nines' cock. 

"It's soft now, no fun. Well, I guess I have to make it hard by force."

He let out a lustful chuckle, his hand hold Nines' dick gently, his mumbled out Latin words that Nines doesn't understand. He felt something else other than the incubus' hands. As Gavin let go of Nines' cock, there is something that looks like a pink ring, around the base of the cock.

"W-What is this?"

Nines was panicked a little but Gavin's little sh calmed him down.

"No worries, i only put a spell on it so you won't be limp for a moment. Now stay silent, dear. Sit up." 

Nines obeyed again.

"Good boy."

Gavin praised as he shifted onto his knees. His maroon eyes focused on the twitching cock. He leaned closer and open his mouth wide. He quickly swallows the Nines' cock down, wanting more and moaning around it. Oh yes, yes, this is what he wants, what he's been needing for so long, why he's been feeling so antsy. He just needed a big cock to suck on.

Nines let out a groan. Gavin keeps one hand wrapped around the base of the Nines' cock, and he bobs back and forth quickly. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. His own cock is hard too, and he loves the feeling of the guy's cock in his mouth, filling it up, and the way his cock tastes and feels against his tongue. 

He wants more, and he lets the cock slide down the back of his throat. He gags, and groans in disappointment.

"Feels good.."

Nines mumbled to himself while moaning when he got his dick sucked on. His hips thrust upwards, slamming his cock inside Gavin's mouth. He keeps gagging, drooling around the guy's cock and can feel it dribble down his chin. Nines' thrust goes faster and his grunts deeper.Gavin closes his eyes, moaning as he feels the guy cum down his throat. It tastes so good, feels so good to be filled up.

Nines' dick is still hard, cum leaking out from the tip. After Gavin swallow up the semen, he slide out the cock out of his mouth with a pop. He smirked lustfully at Nines. 

"Don't doze off yet, dear." 

He climbs onto the bed then on top of Nines. He pulled off his clothes and remove his leggings, revealing his perfect naked body. The fun is about to begin. Gavin's dick is half hard. He smeared off the semen on Nines' cock and use it as a lube to finger himself, to prepare of Nines. 

"Wanna know something, dear? The one maintaining your penis' erection was neither your lust nor perverted horny body. But me."

After wetting his asshole, Gavin grinds onto Nines' cock, not putting it in, yet. He continued to speak.

"You'll maintain an erection regardless of your lust and stamina."

Gavin leans closer, hand trails from Nines' abdomen to his chest, admiring the body.

"You won't stop producing semen and won't stop cumming as long as I tease you here."

He tugged the head of the cock gently.

"Wanna know what happen if we carry on like this?"

Nines looked at the incubus, straight to the eyes while breathing hardly. 

"You'll die, simple as that."

Gavin beamed. He leaned closer to the male, whispering softly on his ear.

"Don't you want to die so bad? I'll let you die like this, so you can die without any regrets. Beside, if you kept cumming like this, it reduced my hunger." 

Nibbling on the earlobe he licked them seductively. Nines couldn't handle it. He wanted to put it in. 

"W-Wait, let me stick it in..!" 

Gavin stopped grinding, 

"Don't  you think it's more beneficial for you to consume my semen inside you-?"

Nines suddenly sat up, Gavin is still on his lap. The bigger male loomed over him while gripping his shoulders. His sharp blue eyes pierced into the maroon eyes. Gavin flinches a little because of that sharp eyes. His cheeks flushed. 

"..Y-You have a point.. I think?"

"Wait, Don't tell me.."

Gavin's glance up to him, shyly. 

"You're a virgin Incubus?"

The smaller male ducked his head down, hiding his embarrassment. His cheeks went red, he shivered with shame. 

"That's right!"

His head snapped up.

"I'm a virgin! There's a first time for everything even for an incubus! I'm just an Incubus trainee, okay?! And I couldn't use a proper way to enter your house because I'm still training!" 

Nines eyes are wide.  _So_ _That's why._ He thought. Gavin looked away, pouting embarrassingly. Now, Nines knew who he is, a virgin incubus that trying to act like an experienced cumslut incubus. The larger male let out a chuckle, that made Gavin went red. 

"What the phck are you laughing about?!" 

"Sorry." 

Nines stroke the incubus' cheek with his thumb, giving him a soft smile. Gavin stared at him while a pink blush clearly shown on his cheeks. 

"I'm.. Sticking it in, okay?" 

He hold Gavin gently by the waist, pull him up a bit. Nines' cock is still hard and his tip poked into the hole, filling the incubus. Gavin winced as Nines pushed his cock deeper inside of him. It hurt, and Gavin whimpered in pain.  He gasped when the guy's cock slid deeper, his hole stretched wide. The tip of it was inside, and now Nines was able to push in faster.

“Aah!”

Nines clawed into his hips. God, it felt good. He felt like his dick melted inside this demon's ass. He couldn't stop fucking this guy. Doesn't matter if Gavin control his body or not, but this started to feel good.

Gavin was a mess, he panted hard. It feels so good to be filled with cock. His mouth is wide open, moaning loudly. His hips even move itself. He couldn't control it. His first time getting fucked is so good. He leaned to Nines and hugged him tightly. 

"Fuck.. I'm coming.."

He felt Nines’ cock twitch inside his ass, and then Nines slammed in hard and came. His come filled Gavin’s ass. He pulled out slowly. He wrapped his arms around Gavin then both of them lay down on the bed. He heard a faint chuckle from Gavin as the smaller male sits up with cock still in his ass. 

"You think we're over now? Think again."

He smirked as his ass works on it's own, bouncing up and down. He let out wet moan when the tip kept hitting his spot. It drove him crazy. His chest leans on Nines' and Gavin looked at the male with a lustful smile. 

"Are you close? You're close to dying right?"

He could feel cum flowing inside. 

"How does it feel to die from having a guy fucking himself on a big cock of yours?"

Nines throw his head up, groaning and panting. His sweats rolled down on his forehead. God, it's so hot.

"Over ejaculation will certainly be the cause of your death. You have a family right? And friends? What will they think about this?"

Gavin place his hands next to Nines' head, pinning the guy on the bed.

"That'll be super embarrassing."

When Gavin mentioned family and friends, he choked up. He wanted to hide his tears but it's already rolled out from his eyes like a waterfall. He covered his eyes with his arm. Gavin was startled for the sudden breakdown. 

"I don't have any friends.. My mom won't care if i died, my brother probably wished that i died.. That made me feel so lonely. I'm trying to lead a fulfilling life, countless times. But in reality.. I fucked it up. I'm tired of facing reality."

Nines couldn't stop sobbing but he tried his best. Gavin looked down at with a little pity in his eyes. 

"Oh dear, you're crying.. About that, you're  _my_ food, so I actually don't care about your life. I will consume your soul after squeezing your cock dry." 

Gavin stretched a smile. Nines stopped his sobs, he uncovers his eyes. 

"S-Sorry, let's continue.. After living for 32 years, I've never been happier than now." 

Nines reached out his hands to gently caress Gavin's cheek.

"A virgin, myself, I got to have sex with a beautiful man like you. Even if I die in the process, I'm already satisfied."

He wrapped his arms around Gavin's back and pulled him for a warm, tight hug. He buries his face into the brunette's hair. 

"Thank you, Gavin."

He whispered softly. 

The incubus flushed in red, he never had this warm hug in his entire life. He heard the heartbeat in this guy's chest. It sounds.. Calming. Gavin slowly closing his eyes, drowning himself in the sound of the heartbeat. He couldn't imagine if it stops and he wouldn't get to listen to it anymore. What is happening to him? Why does he felt.. Warm and fluttery? His fist clenches, blushing in embarrassment.

"Just die already."

He whispered but he actually didn't mean it. 

**June 24th 2019, 8:40 A.M**

Alarms bleeped out annoyingly. Nines grunted as he knocked the alarm's button then the beep shuts up. He rolls onto his back, eye lids are fluttering. Then it opens wide. He's still alive. That's weird. He supposed to be dead. Nines let out a sigh. It turns out he slept until the next morning.

 _In the end, he let me go._ Nines thought.  _Well, at least the part of having sex with an incubus worked._

He have to do it. He needed to. He promised himself. After summoning the incubus, had sex with him, he is going to kill himself. His hand reached to the first drawer and pull it open. There's a Glock 19 in there, with a few bullets next to it. It's time. 

He pull out the gun and put the bullets in it. Before he could place the tip onto his temple, he smelled something delicious. A familiar scent. It smells like pancakes that his mother used to cook, but why is it here? He lives alone and of course no one would cook breakfast for him.

 _Must be the neighbor._ He thought, he missed his mother's cooking. 

Before he could squeeze the trigger, he heard steps coming to his room, he don't know who he but doesn't want to stop. He wanted to end it, right here, right now. The door opens, Nines didn't bother, his head is ringing, he couldn't hear a thing. He pulled the trigger.

_**Bang** _

The bullet hit the ceiling on them. Nines' eyes flutters open. He felt a warm hand squeezing his wrist gently, he looked at the person in front of him. It's Gavin. 

"Don't.."

He whispers, trying not to choked on his tears.

"Don't you fucking do that!" 

He yelled, causing Nines to startled. His hands shivered so does Gavin's. He let go of the gun, but his eyes are still wide. The gun thud on the floor. Gavin lower Nines' hand and he lift his face to look at him. 

"I.. I thought you left."

Gavin sniffed and wipe off his tears. 

"I'm no longer an incubus.."

_What?_

"Y'know, an incubus is an existence that thrives on seducing and destroying humans. On the other hand, we become normal humans once we've fell in love with another human." 

Nines blinks. 

"Fell in love.. With me?"

An attractive male, like Gavin, a perfect attractive male like Gavin, fell in love with Nines?

Gavin let up a small faint smile even tho his eyes are wet with tears after witnessing Nines almost kill himself. He sits next to the guy, placing his hand on his thigh, leaning in closer and press their lips together. Nines' eyes flutters. He wanted to kiss back but it broke already instead he stared into now-colored-brown eyes. His new eye colors made him look more attractive and beautiful. 

"I like you, Nines."

He confessed, trailing his fingers gently on his chest to his neck then to his chin, rubbing it gently.

"I.. Love you, So.."

He pulled the larger male into a soft warm hug. Placing his head on the brunette's chest.

"I won't allow you to say, "I'm satisfied with dying now" kind of thing anymore."

Fingers caressing the hair gently, like a mother caressing a child. 

"Promise me, that you will live longer with me." 

Whisper.

Nines started to sob then hug Gavin back, he cried softly into his chest. Gavin petted his head gently. Then nods.

"There, there." 

Gavin give a smile to Nines, a loving sweet kind of smile that Nines have never seen since he was a child. He planted a kiss on the forehead and he stood up off the bed, offering his hand to Nines. He grabs it and caress the soft hand gently.

"I've made you pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

Nines nods softly, Gavin found it cute.

"I do love pancakes."

And I love you too Gavin.

 


End file.
